1. Field
The presently disclosed embodiment relates to protection of a grid-connected inverter, and more particularly, to a technology of preventing overcurrent by restricting an output current of a grid-connected inverter when a low grid voltage occurs.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
In general, a grid-connected inverter generates power in synchronization with an output current reference value. However, if an instant low voltage phenomenon occurs in a grid, a difference generates between an output voltage of the grid-connected inverter and a grid voltage, and accordingly, an output current of the grid-connected inverter rapidly increases. Accordingly, unless an output current of the grid-connected inverter decreases when a low grid voltage occurs in a grid, overcurrent trips of the grid-connected inverter are generated.